1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knit or woven variable modulus elastic material having fabric-like qualities that is suitable for use, for example, in the construction of body shaping garments, also known as shapewear, and shapewear using such elastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shapewear is a general term for garments that apply compression and contour to body portions of the wearer to improve his or her appearance by, for example, shaping the body to appear more lean or to improve the overall figure of the wearer. Known examples of shapewear include girdles, for shaping the abdomen, and panties or briefs, for shaping the buttocks and lower abdomen. In addition to improving appearance, shapewear may be used for therapeutic reasons, for example to provide support for different parts of the body.
Conventionally, differing modulus of elasticity has been provided in a garment at edge portions thereof, for example by sewing a facing elastic along a waistline of a garment, or along the periphery of any appropriate opening, such as leg holes.
Shapewear also has been constructed by sewing together sections of stretch knit fabric with the various sections of stretch knit fabric arrayed so as to apply compression and/or contouring in desired directions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,615 to Pundyk shows a multipanel foundation garment with sewn-together sections of stretch knit fabric oriented within the garment so as to apply compression in various directions to control various parts of the wearer.
However, it would be highly advantageous to have a single piece of elastic material with fabric-like qualities that contains varying modulus of elasticity when measured along at least one direction of the material so that separate pieces of fabric do not have to be sewn together to provide the variation in modulus. It would also be desirable to have a single piece of elastic material that does not require an additional piece of material to provide a finished edge, or a hem sewn at an edge thereof.